


i'll find you (even in the dark)

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empathy, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Content, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: Set in S5. Daisy and Coulson survive the aftermath, and save each other.





	i'll find you (even in the dark)

"Daisy?"

She doesn't know how to answer, exactly, her hand is still on his arm, like she's afraid if she lets go, she'll lose him.

"I've got you," he tells her softly, letting the worry slip out of his voice. "I've got you," he promises.

Then she stumbles against him, half falling, as he catches her, and tries to steady her on her feet.

The truth is, she had him. All the way. To the very end when they were the only ones left.

She shouldn't have to carry any more alone.

He lifts her into his arms, and tucks his chin to try to look down at her.

Her face is hidden, buried against the front of his torn field jacket, but her hand slips up, around his neck.

She holds on.

  
###

  
"Thank you."

She sits up in the bed, the covers gathered around her legs, and sips at the soup in the cup.

He watches her close her eyes and taste the food he's brought her, exhausted from using her powers, but starving from it.

"You're not allowed to thank me," he says, with a smile. "Not yet. It's too soon."

Her mouth tugs up at the corner, and she stares at him for a moment, like she's working through a puzzle, then she scoots over sideways on the bed.

There is an empty space beside her now. Enough for him to sit there. He stares at it, images and ideas flashing through his mind. Possibilities he never followed before.

He sits on the edge of the bed and quiets them, starting to take his shoes off. He decides to talk instead.

"It seems like whatever the Ghost Rider did to me, well, I can't explain it, but it must be the Gravitonium, right? That it bonded to it, everything mixed up inside of it."

He turns over his shoulder to look at her and sees her eyes huge, mouth full of soup and watching him.

"No theories? Then you came in after me," he goes on, tossing down a shoe as it lands with a thunk on the floor. "And the next thing I know-"

She raises her eyebrows and slurps on the soup, listening.

"I'm here," he says, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of it all, as he slips his jacket off. "When they checked me, they said it's gone."

He sits down on the bed next to her, stretching his legs out as he leans against the headboard, and he can see the cup is empty now, so he takes it from her and sets it down on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Let me know if you're still hungry."

Then he stretches his arm out, to make room for her, as she slides closer to him and curls her body up against his, her hand tentatively reaching out across his chest.

"Thank you, Daisy," he tells her, and dips his head, to press his lips against her forehead, letting them linger there.

Her arm crosses over his chest, hugging him closer to her by his waist, possessively, and he follows the movement with his eyes, then he feels her face pressed against his neck.

"You're welcome," she says, sounding tired, and then she sighs against him, body going slack.

He watches her breathing steadily until it lulls him to follow her in sleep.

  
###

  
They must have shifted in their sleep. Yes, he remembers it.

His arm is around Daisy, and is he holding too tightly? He lets go with his prosthetic as he tries to steady his breathing.

"Coulson," she asks, voice heavy with tired concern. "Are you okay?"

In his dream there were voices, his and Hall's and Quinn's all together. But there was no Daisy there, there wasn't her voice, and he's still carrying the emotions as if it were all real.

"Hey, I'm here," she tells him, sitting up and leaning over to touch his shoulder, and run her hand along his arm. "What happened to you, it must be horrifying."

It shakes him out of his own confusion, to hear her talk like that, after everything she's been through. His panic starts to turn to something else, and he tries to cover a sob by breathing it back in.

He can feel her touch, and her sighs as she rubs her fingers along his arm trying to soothe him, and he puts his hand on hers, in the dark, and then wraps his fingers around it and lifts it.

"Thank you," he says, kissing her knuckles lightly, holding on for more than just a moment, and then letting his hand slip back to the bed. Then her fingers touch his face, his temple and his hair, like she is tracing out his features in the dark.

Her thumb brushes across his bottom lip, and he turns his face into her palm and kisses her hand again. "Thank yo-"

"I thought I was going to lose you," she tells him, like she's confessing now. "I know that I could," she goes on. "With, what we do. It was losing you without ever...saying. I needed you to know-"

He finds her in the dark, closing the space between them, and kisses her, fills her with kisses that she's unable to speak into existence, kisses that tell her he understands. He feels it, too.

She tenses at first, twisting her hands in his shirt, then pulling him in tighter as he tries to draw away.

Laying back against the mattress, she moves over him while he slides his hands into her hair, holding onto her body without any demands of his own. Without any defenses, and he can't even remember the last time that happened to him. That doesn't matter right now, though, she does.

She sits across his lap, and then stretches over him and turns on the small lamp beside the bed, which gradually becomes brighter, and then they see each other. Daisy is so beautiful, and so powerful, and her whole life is still ahead of her, she deserves so much more, she-

Frowns at him, her hands starting to take apart the belt at his waist as she gives him a disapproving look. He finds that he doesn't mind it at all, accepts the admonishment by lifting his hips up for her to pull his pants and his underwear down together, as she bunches up the sweater shirt around his chest. 

The ink purple markings are gone from around his heart, and she outlines the scar that's still left. Satisfied, she gets rid of her tank top first and then her shorts, and covers his body with hers again, kissing him down into the mattress.

Possessive, the way that she held onto him before, but now everywhere, and his hips jump on impulse, wanting more connection. He pushes his tongue back against hers into her mouth, and it's like when they were sparring, only now they're not dancing at the edges of it, it's not like the idea of something, he thinks, as she takes hold of his wrists and pushes them to the side as he arches his body to hers.

She sits back and surveys the room, and his place in it, then wraps her hand around his cock, stroking him until his voice is filling the space. Her name.

He doesn't care if he embarrasses himself now. She wins.

She always wins.

He'll spend all night thanking her.

  
###

  
"Mmm, what time is it?"

Daisy looks like she thinks being awake is very unfortunate, and that she is in desperate need of coffee.

"It's late," he tells her, lying on his stomach, like he's unwilling to commit to anything. "We almost died. We get to sleep in."

"I'm the Director," she says, leaning across him to look at the actual time on his watch. "How can you not be hungry? Let's get some food."

She stands up out of the bed, with her hair all askew, and walks around her side, then moves past him, stopping short, and he feels her hand on his ass through the sheet.

"I always knew you were hiding something under those suits. _Agent_."

That makes him smile. Or smirk. He shouldn't be so smug, or something. Probably.

He turns over on his side to see what she's doing and she's pulling on her tank top and shorts from the day before. She's putting on clothes, she's serious about this.

Of course she is.

"Don't I even get a good morning kiss?" he asks with a shake of his head, as he props himself up on his elbows.

She stops and bends down to do just that, until it lingers, until she groans, and makes herself pull away with a smile so big it makes his heart melt.

"I thought you were going to help me?" she pleads with him, brushing her fingers through his hair as he looks up at her.

He frowns at her a little then, a mission face, and swipes the covers aside and stands up as she hands his boxer briefs over to him.

"Agent Coulson, reporting for duty," he tells her, as she pulls him into another kiss.


End file.
